30th Anniversary
by Dunnywater
Summary: Claire and Trevor have been married for 30 years. During the 30th annual family wedding photos, all family members do some serious reflecting of their life gone by, when a twist suddenly emerges. Just a one shot.


**30****th**** Anniversary**

**This little story is not only brought on by the fact that is my mum and dad's 30****th**** Wedding Anniversary today, it is also dedicated my mum and dad; I love you both!**

**I'm going to pretend that in this story is is Claire and Trevor's 30****th**** Wedding Anniversary too set in 2049. **

**Based on 2009 version. **

**Don't worry I am still planning on going on my other story about Eros. **

**I don't own Cupid. I do kind of own my parents, kind of and my guinea pigs called Neo and Spencer. **

**I'm Australian so my terminology may be different than what most people are used to. **

**If I say the word 'bloody' it will probably be as an ****emphasis.**** As we do that a fair bit. If I haven't ****realised**** that I have put it in there, (I do do that sometimes) I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I'll try to keep down down to a minimum though sometimes there's no better option I can think of. **

**Also don't forget that it is Summer during January here. Plus I have only had one white winter and that was in my ****overseas**** trip in 2000 when I was 7. I don't remember much. **

**If I say something completely out there you have never heard of, Google is awaiting you. **

**If I get anything wrong about anything at all about New York or anything let me know, I have never been there so I could be completely wrong about something. Don't hesitate to let me know. **

**Please review; I like to know people are at least reading the crap that I write. **

**By the way; I think I've thoroughly confused myself with the age and dates and the way they connect and coincide together. I've had to change everybody's age so I now confused. If anybody can pick out anything mathematically not possible, make sure you tell me; I'm terrible at maths especially at 11:25PM. I, for some strange reason, slept 13 hours last night, so I'm not exactly tired, but you know. **

**If my graMmar or spellig is off, it is because I have to use a tiny little laptop, with the tiniest screen, until I get my own which I will hopefully get before the start of the school year. That is also why I'm not writing much of my Eros story. **

**Reflections into the past are in **_**italics. **_

**30****th**** Anniversary by DunnyWater. **

It was a cold day; the 10th of January 2049, was. The sludgy snow oozing around their expensive and fancy shoes. It was a 30th Anniversary of Mr. Trevor Pierce and Mrs. Claire Pierce. Ms. Delightful Piven, their beautiful 30 year old daughter was present with her own 32 year old husband from Greece. .She was a mirror image of her mother; tall, light skinned and with strawberry blond hair.

Claire being 37 herself when they had finally got married was now 67 and she had lost her beautiful hair, but she was glad that her daughter had retained that and was in general very proud of her daughter.

Delightful had become New York's leading expert of the Greek and Roman Gods and was very high up on the American Museum of Natural History staff. She had achieved so much in her life. She

had met her boyfriend, Jeremy Piven, on a trip to Greece in 2040.

_Trevor Pierce had long ago put away his much beloved nickname of Cupid. He decided that to stay with Claire in New York and raise their daughter, was a paradise in itself, though he did often look back as much as he told Claire he didn't, and remembered his childhood of Mt Olympus and what he could have become after he had matched together his 100 couples. He had only got to 33 before he decided it was too impossible to achieve in one lifetime and decided to marry Claire instead._

That and one other thing battled for his attention today; he was still a little curious as to why he decided to get married in the snow. He, Claire, Delightful, Jeremy and Lita were all standing under the big tree that the pair had got married under; the only Eucalyptus Tree in the area and one that was drenched in snow.

_When deciding where to get married all those years ago, Trevor had took over the arrangements and had insisted getting married in the ____New York Botanical Garden__ under a Eucalyptus Tree in January! When Claire had asked why, Trevor had answered: _

"_I want to try and bring as many cultures into this as possible; that is also the reason why you're wearing a French dress, I'm wearing an Italian suit, why we are having an Asian priest and having our formal sayings with bits of marriage ceremonies from all over the globe. We need an international wedding. Either that or it is straight Greek. You choose. And because you love me; you will choose to let me have the weeding my way so global wedding it is!" _

Trevor had remembered Claire shaking her head and going along with it; because the Pierce's were probably the only couple in the whole of the United States of America where the man was the most excited and got to pick the dresses and what flowers and the bride's maids and the rings. He had really gotten into it. And Claire almost, just almost, regretted the decisions. They ended up having a huge wedding with hundreds of guests in the falling snow in New York Botanical Gardens. Why in the falling snow was beyond her.

But she remembered the conversation well.

_"____Trevor, why are we getting married in Winter?"_

_"____What do you mean?"_

_"____It's going to be cold. Slushy. Why can't we do in in Spring, or Summer even."_

_"____Well it IS Summer at the moment."_

___Claire had looked up and around herself just to verify what season it was. "No I'm pretty sure it is completely Winter at the moment. There's no Summer, anywhere!"__ She remembered that she had then suddenly become worried at Trevor's sanity again. _

_"____Why aren't you self centred my love. Don't forget it is Summer at the moment in the Southern Hemisphere."_

_"____Of course." Admitted Claire. Thinking that only Trevor would come up with something like that. _

_"____Another reason why I insist in a global wedding. The Gods though, are in the end responsible. But they are bound by thousands of years of tradition. If they suddenly change the seasons, everybody, well most everybody, would die."_

But in the end, thought Claire, as she was brought racing back to the present, it didn't matter if it was Summer in the Southern Hemisphere, all that mattered was that it was Winter in the Northern Hemisphere and that they were freezing cold and damp_._

_ Thinking back again to the wedding date, Trevor had insisted in wearing Hawaiian shirts, thank goodness he hadn't as he would have died of hypothermia during the service before they even got to the reception. It was one of Claire's only victories during that time, one she was very proud of too. _

"Hey mom! You still with us?" Yelled a distance voice.

Claire, taken by surprise, was a little bewilded as her attention was once again brought back to the present. She found the voice, her daughter, and questioned. "Sorry what?"

"Mom, Lita needs to take the photo." Delightful called.

Lita was the sister of the late Felix Arroyo, who hadn't made it beyond the 2030's. Everybody missed him, especially Lita, who had gratefully lended her services for free as a professional photographer to the Pierce family. Lita, after the death of her brother, had chosen profession over love and had become quite a well known photographer in New York City.

Everybody was anxious to get back inside, but they wanted to have the best anniversary photo ever.

"Okay, so everyone ready?" Lita checked.

When everyone murmured an agreement of yes she asked.

"Smile!"

Trevor, Claire, Delightful and Jeremy all smiled and kept smiling until then they heard a click. The family photo would preserve this amazing moment forever. Their love would always remain forever. Trevor might not be Cupid any more and Claire might not be his psychiatrist or anyone else's psychiatrist any more. But they still didn't love each other any less. It was time for them to move out of the way for the next generations of Cupids and successful people alike. Or were they?

They would keep this photo for years to come.

Then they saw an old man. One which came up and whispered in Trevor's ear. Then walked away and disappeared just as quickly. All of a sudden Trevor's face suddenly became young again. His grey hair almost seemed to be getting it's colour back. His eyes suddenly became brighter.

When asked what was that about; Trevor said four words. "I am going home!"

"What?" asked Delightful. They had kept the whole Cupid business and the time Trevor had spent a the mental hospital quiet from her; they hadn't wanted to worry her or stuff Delightful's career because of it. Trevor really resented the fact that they had done that though. All they had said was that Trevor was into mythology and Delightful, by herself, had got into it.

"Mythology runs in the family." Trevor had told Claire after they had first told Delightful about it.

"How?" Claire was astonished. "You stopped when we got married. You stopped at pair 33! How?"

Trevor's answer was spoken in a quiet voice full of awe. "The ripple effect, Claire. It takes along time, but I still managed to pair all 200 people."

"But how Trevor?"

"I created new life Claire. When they grew up and fell in love themselves; I am still the person who made it happen. They wouldn't have fallen in love if their parents hadn't fallen love. It was inevitable really. I didn't actually think of it."

"Dad, what's going on?" Asked Delightful. Who was rightfully confused.

"Just my earlier occupation coming back to haunt me Deedee." Trevor used his nickname for his daughter.

"As what? What couples?"

"Let's just say that your interest in the Gods started with me, and my family before that."

Claire was worried; she thought she had cured her husband. She realised just then that Trevor had done the exact same thing as he had done to the entire hospital. She should had known. At least she knew that Trevor hadn't changed and had always been the same man she had treated from day one of his involuntary 90 day commitment. The man she had always loved.

She decided to break the silence that had dawned around the group. "So are you going back?"

Trevor thought, then his over the top face fell. "I can't leave you. But then if I go and you all come too, then I would be wrecking your life. Claire and I are retired, but Deedee, you have your whole life to life. And I don't want to ruin it by disappearing. And what about Jeremy too." He indicated the Greek man with the dumb look on his face.

Then the old man came back very suddenly and unexpectedly as before. Everybody was in silence as Zeus came back up and whispered into Trevor's ear again. "Ahhh, I see." Exclaimed Trevor. He then turned to Claire. "Claire do you want to retire to Mt. Olympus? Meet my real family like you have always wanted to? You can take over as their psychiatrist too. They won't kick you out like Greenly did. And Lita, Delightful and even Jeremy are allowed to visit whenever you want when in Greece or can call us down when you are not in Greece. What do you think Claire?"

Claire thought about it for a sec. "Bloody hell. Let's do it! If I don't believe you after all these years then there must be something wrong with me!"

Trevor then asked his daughter, son in law and even Lita. All said let's do it too.

And so we must leave this little collection of God, man and women as they take the dive into immortality and live their life, or should I say existence, and to remember that even though Trevor gave up being Cupid, you can't escape the fact that the ripple effect is always still present.

**Happy Anniversary Claire and Trevor, Mum and Dad! May you wishes and dreams come true but not to the point where you become drunk with power or become bored! **


End file.
